elementalsanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Evil This Way Comes
Sypnosis Eight teenagers' investigation of the Wesley estate leads them to some interesting discoveries but their identities may be compromised when three Wesleys show up. Leon, Michael and David try to solve Shirley's murder. Roxanne's campaign against the mayor takes a dangerous turn and the death toll increases. Plot A woman is seen entering a tower and walking up to the highest floor. There she meets with a hooded figure and they discuss a group of kids known as the Elementals. The hooded man tells her that it is time to carry out their plan and that she is in the perfect position to ensure it's succes. Lightning strikes and her face is shown. Max, Shaun, Omar, Kyle, Dylan, Ravinda, Matthew and Shane are seen in their foster home as the tell a woman they are leaving. The woman doesn't raise her head so her face isn't shown. She is seen sending a text: They just left. A girl is seen running through the forest at night scared. She keeps looking behind her as she runs. Suddenly she bumps into a hooded figure. She starts screaming and turns to run but the figure appears there too. Her body slunps and she falls to the ground and the figure walks away. Max, Shaun, Omar, Kyle, Dylan, Ravinda and Shane visit the old Wesley estate. Their principal volunteered them to help with the restoration. They discuss the prank they pulled which lead them here and began sharing blame. Ravinda says it doesn't matter who's fault it is because they are here now anyway. The seven of them entered the house and Shaun took the lead. Shaun instructed them what to do and they used their powers to speed up the process. Omar used his power to fix the lighting. Max accumulated the sand and Shane blew it out the door. Kyle cleaned the walls and furniture and Dylan ignited the firewood. Ravinda brought the flowers back to life and Kyle watered them. Max asked if they were only doing one room and Shaun told him that what the did should've taken hours and that they have to be careful so their secret would'nt be exposed. Ravinda asked where Matthew was and Max said that he went to find a cave with Sharon and Trevor. They hear a loud noise coming from outside and rush to see what it is. In the backyard they see a helicopter land and it's three occupants walk outside. A man walks up to them and introduces himself as Morgan Wesley and the other two occupants as Renaldo and Emily. Shaun explained the reason they were there. Morgan inspects the room and says it must've taken days to clean it so thoroughly and theyall agreed at once. The seven of them quickly left. Outside the house they discuss whether Morgan knew their secret or not. Shaun warns that they all have to be careful just in case he suspects them. Unknown to them, Morgan heard every word they said and began smiling. Emily asks him what he's smiling for and he tells her that they have just met the Elementals they have been searching for. Renaldo wants to go after them but Morgan stops him saying that they must not forget the real reason they returned to Greenville. Matthew, Sharon and Trevor find the cave but Trevor and Sharon aren't able to enter it. Matthew tries to pull Trevor into the cave but Trevor's hand begins bleeding when it reaches the entrance. Matthew summarises that if the legend in the cave is true then he's an Elementals. He quickly leaves with Trevor and Sharon to find the others. Sheriff Leon calls David Barkley into his office and tells him that he just received a letter from Randalf Gillianstating that a council meeting will take place. David asks why now because they haven't had in 15 years. David asks sarcastically if the mayor will be present and Leon laughs and says no. Alfred Malasia and Mellinda Malasia enter the office. Leon tells them of the upcoming meeting. Leon asks for Roxanne and Alfred tells him that she has a campaign against starting in a few minutes. David says he's surprised that so many people are supporting her and Leon simply states that change is good. Matthew and Sharon drop Trevor of at his house and then they walk to Sharon's. They discuss Matthew's relationship with Mellinda and how he manages to keep it a secret from his friends. Matthew tells Sharon not to tell anyone what had happened. Sharon reluctantly agrees. The others find Matthew then and they discuss all that had happened as they walked home. Suddenly they see a hooded figure in the road. The hooded man tells them that they were careless and that someone found out their secret. Shaun asks if it is Morgan but doesn't get an answer. The figure tells them to call him Creo then leaves. Renaldo and Emily journey to the cave and discuss the Elementals. They try to enter but can't. Renaldo asks Emily if she can cast a spell to let them in and she says it'll take time. Trevor returned to the cave to try and enter and meets Renaldo and Emily. They ask how he knows about the cave and he tells them about his journey and how Matthew could have entered. Emily erased his memory and they went in search of Matthew. Eleanor James sits in her office while Francis Morrey, a reporter, talks to her. Francis questions why Eleanor would not want to publish the mysterious death of the Jane Doe. Eleanor states that she has to protect the council at all costs. Francis says that the public has the right to know about these recent deaths. Eleanor tells her that there is no reason to alarm the citizens because "he" will surely take care of it. Sheriff Leon and David Barkley are called by Dr Michael Grant who performed the autopsy on the girl who was murdered the night before. He tells them she was impaled but it wasn't done by a weapon but rather a human hand. Michael tells them that her energy levels had risen so she had put up a fight and died of shock rather then being impaled. Michael also believed that she was attacked prior to her death as she was covered in scratch marks and had head trauma. The eight of them meet up with Dylan's brother Reece. Dylan tells the others to go ahead and he'll wait for Reece to get ready. Max decides they should spy on Morgan so he, Matthew, Ravinda and Kyle decide to go. Omar, Shaun and Shane head out to Roxanne's speech. Dylan calls on Reece to hurry up when a girl bumps into him and they fall. She apologizes and says she's new in town and came to visit her dad for the summer. Dylan offers to show her around sometime and she accepts. She then leaves and Dylan smiles. Reece comes out after and the brothers go to Roxanne's speech. Max, Kyle, Ravinda and Matthew arrive at the Wesley estate only to find that no one was home. They deliberate whether or not to break into the house. When they finally come to a decision they are thwarted by Renaldo and Emily. Renaldo tells them that they know that the eight of them are Elementals. Emily then demonstrates her witchcraft by paralysing them. Renaldo then takes blood from all four of them. Max asks what the blood is for but neither of them answer. They then leave and the four of them are able to move again. Shaun, Shane and Omar discuss Roxanne's campaign. Omar states that a lot of people hate her and Shaun said it's because she's standing up for something. Reece and Dylan arrive and they both agree with Shaun. Roxanne ends her speech and everyone present applauses. Suddenly everyone present stops moving. Renaldo appears and take blood from the other four. Emily collapses from exhaustion and Renaldo carries her home. Roxanne walks to her car after the speak and meets Morgan. He introduces himself and tells her that she has a pretty necklace then offers to buy it. She declines saying that it is passed down in her family and cannot sell it. She gets into her car then drives away. Morgan gets a phone call and tells the person that she refused to sell him the necklace but he'll get it one way or the other Later that night the eight of them sneak out the house without waking up Reece or Theodore. Upon arrival they notice Renaldo and Emily standing outside the cave. They hide and observe them. Emily calls out to them and says there's no point in hiding. They comply and question the siblings as to why their blood was taken. Emily claims it was a misunderstanding and cast a spell to erase their memories. She then tells them that they are all in danger. Outside the police station, David Barkley finds a letter addressed to the Sheriff. He takes it to him but Leon pays no mind to it and rests it on his desk. David leaves the room confused but Leon looks at the letter and appears scared. Before any of them could ask Emily what she means, a high pitched scream breaks the silence of the night. All ten of them follow the sound. They hear someone breathing and sees an old man dressed in white then he disappears. They all believe they are hallucinating. They turn to leave but Omar trips over something. They all gasp in horror as they discover the dead body of Roxanne Malasia. Appearances Main Characters *Max Anari *Shaun Monari *Kyle Neroki *Dylan Johen *Omar Habio *Ravinda Molari *Shane Monari *Matthew Anari *Reece Johen *Sheriff Leon *Renaldo Wesley *Emily Wesley Recurring Characters *Morgan Wesley *Lucy Rivers *Roxanne Malasia *Sharon Pollywright *David Barkley *Alfred Malasia *Mellinda Malasia *Yen Guest Characters *Vilma Herrera Notes *Three newcomers arrive in Greenville: Renaldo, Emily and Morgan *Morgan and Roxanne meet for the first time. *Roxanne is killed. *Sharon learns the Elementals' secret Navigation Category:Episode